Golden Freddy (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation) or Fredbear (disambiguation). Golden Freddy (fully known as Golden Freddy Fazbear or Yellow Bear) is an unlockable character in FNaF World ''and a golden-yellow colored variant of Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Golden Freddy is a golden-yellow colored variant of Freddy, using the almost exact same model, albeit with different coloring and eyes being a bit smaller, as well as being in a slouched sitting position similar to his counterpart from the first ''Five Nights at Freddy's. Golden Freddy has a black top hat, one button on his chest and a microphone in his right hand. He seems to be lacking a bowtie, due to his lower jaw covering the majority of his chest. He has black eyes with glowing white pupils. Attacks Strategy Golden Freddy is a good support character, but not great. Jumpscare and Haunting can stun enemies and delay their attacks, which can be useful, and Rainy Day 2 decreases the defense of enemies and damages them. Combined with other characters, Golden Freddy can be a good character, but on his own, he's not very good. Haunting is really useful against single targets as it has double the duration of jumpscare and it can even work on bosses (even if the boss is moving, it won't attack for a couple of seconds). Therefore, he is really useful to bring against bosses or groups of enemies. Gallery Gameplay Golden_freddy_load.png|Golden Freddy's loading screen. GFMenu.png|Golden Freddy's icon from the character selection menu. GFMenuBlank.png|Golden Freddy's icon when not unlocked. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Golden Freddy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Golden Freddy in the "Merry Christmas" image. Fnafworld.jpg|Golden Freddy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Golden Freddy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia * Golden Freddy is the only character in FNaF World who does not move in his idle animation, instead simply sitting still while his pupils flash. ** This is a direct reference to Golden Freddy being completely slumped with seemingly no movement from the first two Five Nights at Freddy's games. ** However, when he is attacking, his head shakes. * Golden Freddy's loading screen saying "It's me" is a reference to Mike Schmidt's hallucinations in Five Nights at Freddy's and post-night cutscenes in Five Nights At Freddy's 2. *The Ghost Freddy summoned by the Haunting Attack may be a reference to the Missing Children Incident, a huge event in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *On the "Thank You!" teaser, there was a giant floating Withered Golden Freddy head, which appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''during the aforementioned character's jumpscare, but the head was removed later on for various unknown reasons. **Interestingly, in Endoplush's loading screen, it is stated that there was a character quota and Endoplush took up the last spot rather than Withered Golden Freddy. It is unknown why that is. *In the original ''Five Nights at Freddy's series, Golden Freddy was speculated to be Fredbear. However, Golden Freddy does not cause the Universe End Ending. **However, this could be because Golden Freddy is technically his own separate entity, while the two Fredbears are exactly the same. **The fact that Golden Freddy and Fredbear being in the same place don't cause the Universe End Ending could also be because Golden Freddy is Fredbear from another time. ***This could also apply to Springtrap and Spring Bonnie. ***This could also be the same for the original characters and the withered variations. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Classics (FW)